1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus that is attached to a surface such as a ceiling and that captures images in some regions or surroundings thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known camera apparatus that captures images in surroundings and performs monitoring or observing (For example, refer to JP-A-2005-175758). As illustrated in FIGS. 16A and 16B, JP-A-2005-175758 discloses a network camera (camera apparatus) 100 having a front cabinet 101 and a back cabinet 102. The front cabinet 101 serves as a front surface side casing of a body, and the back cabinet 102 fits into the front cabinet 101.
A camera unit 103 is accommodated in an inner space formed by the front cabinet 101 and the back cabinet 102. The camera unit 103 has a lens 104, a lens holder 105 and a cover 106. The cover 106 has an opening portion 107, and incident light from outside passes through the opening portion 107 to be incident on the lens 104. In a normal imaging mode, the lens 104 moves in a tilt direction within a range where the incident light from the outside can be incident directly on the lens 104 through the opening portion 107 of the cover 106.
Moreover, when not in the imaging mode, the lens 104 is movable to a position where the incident light from the outside cannot be incident directly thereon, that is, where the lens 104 is covered by a part other than the opening portion 107 of the cover 106. In this state, the lens 104 is hidden behind the cover 106, and thus, it is possible to easily and visually recognize that the camera unit 103 is not in the imaging position. Accordingly, a person can be prevented from feeling uneasy about whether being imaged although not imaged.